Busqueda del Tesoro
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Las pistas me guiaran hacia el mayor tesoro para mí y, por mas egoísta que suene, no lo compartiré con nadie. Porque un tesoro como ese es difícil de encontrar.


**...**

**Busqueda del tesoro**

**::**

_By:_

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

* * *

Titulo: Búsqueda del tesoro

Resumen: Las pistas me guiaran hacia el mayor tesoro para mí y, por mas egoísta que suene, no lo compartiré con nadie. Porque un tesoro como ese es difícil de encontrar.

—w—

Era la mañana de un día tranquilo, Yellow comía su desayuno y miraba de vez en cuando a Chuchu que también desayunaba. Pensaba en lo que podía hacer ese día, tal vez podría ayudar en el centro pokemon o quizás a limpiar el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Tomo su plato y lo puso en el fregadero donde lo lavo. Reviso las alacenas y noto que ya era hora de comprar algunos víveres.

Cogió un poco del dinero de su billetera y camino hacia la salida seguida de su pikachu. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la tienda pokemon. Rogaba que tuviera los víveres que necesitaba para hacer la comida especial que de vez en cuando les daba a sus pokemon.

Al llegar a la tienda, saludo con mucho animo a la encargada. Busco unos ingredientes para la comida de sus pokemon y otros para la cena que podría preparar en la noche.

Pago los víveres y se despidió. Había comprado algo de helado y debía guardarlo de inmediato o se derretiría. Con ayuda de Chuchu logro abrir la puerta de su casa y se encargo de ordenar las compras. Definitivamente un día normal para ella.

Sin ningún apuro camino hasta su casa. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde escuchando música y sin querer comenzó a tararear una canción. El día era agradable, el bosque le decía que todo estaría bien. Cuando llego a su casa, con la ayuda de Chuchu logro sacar su llave y abrir la puerta. Dejo la bolsa de compras en la mesa y de inmediato se preocupo por el helado. No quería que se derritiera más.

Al guardar el helado, escucho varios golpes en su puerta. Dejo de lado sus compras y fue a ver quien golpeaba constantemente. Abrió y vio a Blue agitada, su cabello algo revuelto y mejillas sonrojadas.

—Traigo malas noticias — dijo la castaña, Yellow supo de inmediato que su día tranquilo se fue al demonio — Me llego esta carta… la abrí y no creo que te guste lo que leerás

Yellow ya estaba preocupada, abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

_¿Te apetece si jugamos a la búsqueda del **tesoro**? El campeón de Kanto está conmigo, ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo? ¡Comencemos el juego! Es agradable e inteligente, siempre tratara de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, le tiene miedo a los Fearow y siempre trata de mejorar sus inventos._

La rubia coloco su mano en su mentón.

—Más parece una trampa, Red-san no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil — dijo Yellow — pero debo asegurarme primero, no me perdonaría si saliera lastimado

Yellow cogió sus pokeball y libero a todos sus pokemon. Se acerco a su Dodrio y le acaricio con suavidad el pico del pokemon.

—Perdónenme chicos, puede que sea necesario que vuelvan a pelear…

Los pokemon se acercaron a su dueña y uno a uno, Yellow fue acariciando sus cabezas.

—Gracias por entender…

— ¡Avisare a Green, puede que nos pueda ayudar!

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor, te estaré informando por el pokegear — le trato de tranquilizar, para luego subirse sobre su Dodrio.

— ¡Ey, ¿A dónde vas?! — Le grito Blue — ¿Sabes de quien está hablando?

— ¿No es obvio? Es Bill, siempre trabaja en mejorar el almacenamiento Pokemon

—w—

Llego un poco más tarde de lo que había pensado a la casa de Bill, tal vez no debía haber escogido ese atajo lleno de Pokemon salvajes. Se bajo de su Dodrio y lo guardo al notar lo cansado que estaba.

Toco la puerta del inventar y nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y aun así nadie le abría la puerta. Preocupada por la situación de su amiga, saco de inmediato a su Gravvy.

— ¡Demolición! — Le ordeno y actuó su pokemon de piedra destruyendo la puerta principal de la casa

Cuando Yellow entro vio un gran desorden en el interior, pero lo que la asusto mas fue cuando varias hojas salieron volando.

— ¡Mi puerta! — se escucho un grito

La rubia respiro tranquila al ver que se trataba de Bill.

— ¡¿Quién pagara por mi puerta?!

Yellow se disculpo y también le dijo a su pokemon que lo hiciera. Bill froto su cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara.

— ¿Qué debería poner para que no entre el frio durante la noche? — Susurro el inventor, mientras veía la entrada — ¡Oh! ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Ahm… ¿Has visto algo extraño últimamente?

—No, ¿Por?

—Hmm… me llego una carta que me decía que viniera aquí

—Pues nada extraño ha pasado

El sonido de un pokemon llamo la atención de Yellow, al ver de dónde provenía el ruido vio que se trataba del **Eevee** de Bill, que caminaba hacia ellos con un sobre en la boca.

— ¿Q-Que es eso Eevee? — dijo Bill

El pokemon ignoro a su entrenador y se acerco a Yellow para darle el sobre. La rubia lo tomo y abrió.

_¡Buen trabajo! Estoy contento de que quisieras jugar conmigo. ¿Vamos al siguiente? Grandes edificios abarcan esta ciudad. Hay uno, en especial, donde venden un montón de artículos de diferentes tipos. ¿Cuál es la pre-evolución de Pikachu y cuantas evoluciones tiene?_

Yellow guardo la nota en su bolsillo y salió del lugar. Volvió a disculparse por la puerta y camino hacia afuera. Saco a su Butterfree, Kitty.

—Volemos lo más rápido posible — le dijo a su pokemon, que como respuesta, asintió su cabeza y volaron de inmediato

Bill salió segundos después que su rubia amiga se había ido. Cruzo sus brazos confundido, miro la puerta de su casa y a su Eevee que se rascaba su oreja con su pata.

—Oye… tu sabes algo, ¿No?

El pokemon dejo de rascarse y miro a su entrenador divertido.

—Mejor llamo a Blue

El científico volvió a su casa a buscar su pokegear, lo que le demoro un poco ya que todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Al encontrarlo, llamo a Blue, le timbro dos veces, pero no contestaba. De seguro lo había dejado en silencio, clásico de ella. Busco entre sus otros contactos hasta encontrar el de Green, por un momento dudo si debía o no llamarle. Hace un par de meses había comenzado a salir con su hermana, Daisy, y notaba lo fastidiado que estaba por eso. Suspiro y después de tanto pensarlo, decidió llamarlo.

—w—

Al recibir la llamada de Bill y saber lo raro que estaba actuando Yellow, decidió llamarla. Ella le dijo todos los detalles y también sonaba algo sorprendida porque Blue no le había dicho nada.

Se coloco su casaca, cogió a sus pokemon y los coloco en su cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Blue entro a su oficina con un helado en mano.

—Red acaba de desaparecer y tú vas a comer un helado

— ¿Eh? — Dijo ella — Espera como tu…

—No quiero escucharte, veo que no tomas en serio esto

Blue inflo sus mejillas y se acerco al líder, para luego tirarle su helado en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — grito quitándose un poco del helado de la cara

— ¡Por idiota! — Le grito — Créeme, si algo le pasa a mis amigos, sería la primera en ponerme en marcha para ayudarlos… esto es un juego…

Green estaba confundido.

—Explícate

—No puedo, hice una promesa

El chico suspiro y se quito el resto del helado que le quedaba.

—Sabes que Yellow se enojara

—Lo sé, pero luego que reciba su "premio" lo dudo — dijo con una media sonrisa — Bueno, cambiando de tema, me debes un helado, ¡Vamos ahora!

Antes de que Green pudiera negarse, Blue ya lo había llevado fuera del gimnasio en dirección a la heladería.

—w—

Kitty dejo a su entrenadora cerca de ciudad Azulona, Yellow había notado que su pokemon se había cansado y tampoco quería dejarlo agotado por si luego lo necesitaba, así que tuvo que correr hasta Ciudad Azulona. Al llegar, saco la nota que el Eevee de Bill le había dado.

—De acuerdo, _venden un montón de artículos de diferentes tipos _— leyó en voz alta — ese es el centro comercial de Ciudad **Azulona**

Volvió a comenzar a correr hacia el lugar, al llegar entro y fue recibida por las recepcionistas, respondió el saludo, fue a los ascensores y leyó nuevamente la nota.

—_ ¿Cuál es la pre-evolución de Pikachu y cuantas evoluciones tiene?,_ Pichu y son tres evoluciones contando con este ultimo — observo el letrero donde le decían la información de cada piso del local y vio que el piso numero 3, era de regalos — debe ser ahí…

Llamo al elevador y tuvo que esperar un momento para que llegara, subir por las escaleras había sido mucho más rápido, pero por tanto correr, comenzaba a faltarle algo de aire.

—Tonto elevador — susurro

Cuando al fin llego, se apresuro a tocar el botón numer cerrar las puertas del elevador. Lo bueno es que solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos para que las puertas se volvieran a abrir en el piso que quería ir, pero nunca se espero lo que se esperaría.

— ¡Bienvenida! — La sorprendieron una de las recepcionistas — ¡Hoy tenemos un festival de Pikachu, lo que significa que tenemos tazas de este lindo pokemon, globos, almohadas, sabanas y principalmente peluches de Pikachu! ¡Por favor disfruta de este festival!

Yellow observo a su alrededor, prácticamente todo era amarillo y con ciertos toques de rojo.

—Ehm… estoy buscando algo con relación a Pichu — le dijo a la recepcionista

—Lamentablemente, solo venderemos accesorios en relación a Pikachu, te aconsejo que le des un vistazo a toda la tienda, tal vez encuentres algo que te guste

Y antes de que Yellow pudiera seguir hablándole, la recepcionista se fue para seguir atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban por el ascensor o escaleras. Suspiro, lo que menos quería ahora, era revisar todo el piso en busca de Pichu, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

—w—

Había buscado en prácticamente todo el piso, solo le faltaba la zona de peluches, lo había dejado en último lugar porque era donde estaban la mayor cantidad de personas, principalmente por niños.

Se acerco al lugar y vio que ya no estaba tan abarrotado como en un principio, lo que la tranquilizo de cierta manera, ya no tendría que estar empujando a las personas para llegar a su meta.

Comenzó a buscar uno por uno los peluches. Su meta, encontrar un Pichu. Fue revisando uno por uno y separando los que ya había chequeado. A punto de buscar en otra parte, vio el peluche de un pichu que sujetaba en una de sus patas una rosa. Era lo suficientemente chico como para pasar desapercibido por muchos. Camino hacia él, pero fue tomado por otra persona.

— ¡Un pichu! — grito emocionada la niña, para luego abrazarlo

—Ahm… — hablo Yellow — Disculpa, podrías darme ese peluche

La niña miro a Yellow y abrazo con más fuerza el peluche.

—No — dijo a secas la pequeña

—Por favor… es muy importante

— ¡No! — grito con fuerza

El grito de la niña llamo la atención de varias personas de alrededor. Lo que menos quería Yellow en ese momento era que pensaran que fastidiaba a una pequeña.

— ¿Yellow-chan? — escucho la voz de una mujer que le era familiar, al ver de quien se trataba, noto que era una de las personas que también ayudaban en el centro pokemon — ¿Sucede algo?

—Oh bueno…

— ¡Tía! — Grito la niña, corriendo para abrazar a la mujer — Esa chica quiere llevarse a mi peluche

La mujer observo a Yellow y ella estaba algo nerviosa.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — pregunto

—Vera… es que es muy importante… yo

—Hmm — pensaba la mujer — Es porque te conozco que se que no harías algo así… debe ser muy importante si quieres quitarle un juguete a un niño

La rubia agacho la cabeza arrepentida y algo avergonzada.

—Dale el peluche — le ordeno a su sobrina

— ¡Pero…!

—Te comprare un helado y un pastel de chocolate

La niña acepto el trato pero algo a regañadientes. Yellow tomo el peluche, agradeció y se fue a la caja a pagarlo, pero le dijeron que aquel producto no estaba dentro de su mercadería. Lo que significaba que no tenía que pagar por el peluche.

Esta vez bajo por las escaleras y se puso a un lado de la recepción, para examinar el peluche en busca de la siguiente pista. Observo el peluche de distintas formas, buscando algún lugar donde esconder una nota, hasta que busco entre la flor y entre sus pétalos estaba la nota.

_¡Bien hecho! Estas cada vez más cerca de tú recompensa. Hay un pokemon que no es precisamente hermoso, pero al evolucionar se convierte en uno de los más bellos pokemon. _

Al terminar de leerlo, trato de recordar todos los tipos de pokemon que conocía y el único que en ese momento pudo recordar fue Feebas, pero no tenía el tiempo para buscar uno, de seguro se demoraría días en encontrarlo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, los Dex Holders de Hoenn, estaban de visita en Kanto y si no mal recordaba Ruby tenía un **Milotic**. Por lo que había escuchado el día anterior, ellos iban a dar un paseo por Ciudad Azafrán, agradecía que la ciudad estuviera cerca, había exigido demasiado a sus pokemon.

A punto de salir del centro comercial, vio a la niña que momentos antes había cogido el peluche, estaba con su tía y parecía algo triste, observo el peluche en sus manos y sonrió. Ya era algo grande para cosas así. Camino hacia ella y le entrego el peluche.

—Cuídalo mucho, ¿Si?

La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y acepto el obsequio, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias, onee-san!

Yellow se despidió con una gran sonrisa y corrió a Ciudad Azafrán.

—w—

Ruby observo a Sapphire, que comía varios dulces al mismo tiempo. El suspiro y siguió comiendo la crema volteada que había pedido. Los dos estaban en una nueva cafetería de Ciudad Azafrán, Blue se las había recomendado y lo interesante del lugar era que también ofrecían comida para pokemon, por lo que todos sus amigos estaban fuera de sus pokeball.

—Comes demasiado, si sigues así aumentaras de peso

— ¡Como si me importara! — Dijo Sapphire — Son los mejores dulces que he comido

—Aparte se lo debo a mis pokemon, el día de ayer pelearon muy bien contra Red-sempai

Ruby asintió. Por más que supiera pelear, seguía sin atraerle las batallas.

—Hm… de aquí deberíamos ir a Monte Corona, ahí entreno Red-sempai, ¿No?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ruby vio de reojo la entrada de la ciudad y pudo observar a Yellow. La noto algo nerviosa y miraba en distintas direcciones, supo que buscaba algo.

— ¡Yellow-sempai! — le grito

La rubia giro hacia ellos, relajo su expresión y corrió hacia ellos.

—Disculpen que interrumpa sus vacaciones — dijo — Ruby, quisiera ver a tu Milotic

El chico se extraño por un momento, pero luego llamo a su pokemon.

—Milotic — dijo Yellow — ¿Tienes algo para mí?

El pokemon movió su cola de un lado a otro y fue ahí cuando vio que el pokemon tenía algo en su cola. Se trataba de otra nota.

— ¡¿Cuándo tu…?! — exclamo Ruby

— ¿Sucede algo Yellow-sempai? — le pregunto Sapphire

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, disfruten sus vacaciones

Y antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Yellow se fue.

—Hm… ¿Deberíamos seguirla? — dijo Sapphire

—Si hacemos eso, sería una falta de respeto… mejor le preguntamos a Blue

La castaña asintió.

—w—

Yellow había corrido del lugar, más que nada porque no quería involucrarlos, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y lo mejor era que no hubiera mucho movimiento. Abrió la nota y la leyó.

_¡Excelente! Solo falta un paso para tu premio. ¿Por qué no hablas con tu** Omny**?_

Ella se extraño, saco a su pokemon de su pokeball y se agacho a la altura de su pokemon.

—Omny… — lo llamo — ¿Tu sabes algo?

El pokemon de agua retrocedió un poco y rebusco en su gran caparazón hasta darle un sobre. Yellow lo tomo, pero más le preocupaba la razón por la que su pokemon había ocultado la nota,

—Omny… tu… ¿Sabes quién está detrás de esto?

El pokemon agacho su cabeza y asintió. Yellow levanto la mano hacia la cabeza de su pokemon, iba a leerle sus pensamientos, pero el pokemon retrocedió.

— ¡Omny! — Se sorprendió — ¿Por qué tu…

El nombrado se acerco a su entrenadora y toco su pokeball para meterse en ella.

—Al parecer no quieres que lea tu mente — le dijo y luego suspiro — está bien, no lo hare

Saco la nota y la leyó.

_No te enojes con Omny, el es solo un gran pokemon. ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo! Es hora de tu premio, ven a la Meseta Añil a buscarlo._

Yellow suspiro.

—Comienzo a pensar que esto es una broma de Blue… — se dijo a si misma

—w—

Yellow llego a la entrada de la liga, la última vez que había visitado aquel lugar fue cuando tuvo que ayudar con la gran cantidad de pokemon heridos por los enfrentamientos y no recordaba que a las afueras, había un gran campo de flores y con el gran sol que había en el lugar era una vista realmente agradable.

Camino entre ellas hasta la mitad donde estaba una persona. La rubia lo reconoció de inmediato, lo haría en cualquier lugar que fuese.

—¡Red-san! — grit

—¡Oh, Yellow!

El joven la vio con las mejillas infladas y caminaba hacia él. Lo supo en ese momento, estaba enojada.

—¡Fue un juego! — Le grito — ¡Sabes lo preocupada que estuve!

—Lo siento…

—Yo… — Yellow se detuvo, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se tapo el rostro con sus manos

—Vamos Yellow… no llores…

Red coloco sus manos en los hombros de Yellow, en momentos así no sabía cómo reconfortarla. El chico decidió abrazarla al escuchar sus sollozos, acaricio su cabeza y espalda, rogando que la chica se tranquilizase.

—Lo siento… no sabía que te ibas a poner así… se suponía que esto no debería pasar…

Yellow se quito las manos del rostro, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y su corazón latía muy deprisa por la cercanía de Red.

—¿C-Cual era tu intención?

—Ehm… ay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo…

La rubia no dijo nada, quería disfrutar ese momento.

—A mi… me gustas mucho

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo.

—Perdona si te sorprendo de esta manera… pero realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría con este sentimiento… con solo rozarte, mi corazón ya esta latiendo demasiado rápido…

—Red-san, yo…

—Espera — le dijo aprontándola mas para sí — sinceramente antes de escuchar una respuesta tuya, quiero estar un momento así…

Las mejillas de Yellow comenzaban a arder, no sabía si lograría soportar tantos sentimientos. Ella levanto un poco la cabeza y noto lo cerca que estaba de los labios del chico y sin previo aviso le dio un dulce beso. Sorprendiendo al campeón.

—A mi también me gusta mucho, Red-san — dijo ella en susurro

Red sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

—¡Gracias, gracias! — grito abrazándola con más fuerza

Yellow correspondió el abrazo también alegre por lo sucedido.

—Solo no vuelvas a hacer un juego así… — le advirtió

—No lo hare, lo prometo.

—w—

—¡Oh, qué lindo! — exclamo Sapphire, mientras que Blue asentía orgullosa

—Yellow-sempai de seguro se enojara con Blue-sempai — le dijo Ruby a Green

—De seguro, pero será su culpa por hacerse la graciosa — le respondió sin quitarle la vista a su libro

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de agosto de 2013**

_¡Lo hice! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alan :D! Disculpa la demora, con un brazo es un dificil hacerlo, ¡Pero debia hacerlo! Espero hayas pasado este dia super genial_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
